Out of the Darkness
by PugNTurtle
Summary: When Lilian gets kidnapped during the RAW black out, it's up to one man to help save her. Featuring Lilian, John Cena, Viscera, Charlie Haas, DX, Maria, and others.
1. Chapter 1

Hola…………… it's Katy and Katie back for another Kollaboration. Heh… we so clever. Anyways, we disclaim. Reviews are much appreciated!

* * *

She pulled her jeans back on, making sure they were buttoned and zipped up. Her eyes scanned the room for her sirt and she found it dangling over the arm of the couch. 

"I really wish you could stay all night with me." His voice broke the somewhat comfortable silence.

Lilian turned towards him, pulling her shirt on. "I know, John, but I really do need to get going before Maria worries."

John Cena sat up in the hotel bed, watching the ring announcer in front of him. "Someday though, right? You'll stay all night?"

She bit her lip in the darkness. "Sure," she said simply.

"Can I at least get a good night kiss?" Lilian heard him ask in the darkness. Sighing slightly, she turned, walking back to the bed and kissing him gently on the lips.

"I love you, Lil," John said softly, his fingers finding her cheek so he could trace his fingers across her flesh.

"I love you too, John."

With that, she turned and walked out of the room, making sure the door was shut tightly before leaning against the wall next to his door.

This wasn't fair. She and John had been secretly seeing each other since June… right after Charlie knocked her off the ring and both Viscera and Charlie began harassing her. And she wished it could be more…

She really was proud and overly happy when John beat Viscera on RAW. It was all she could do to stay at ringside and not run in the ring to kiss him. But she didn't. She knew if that happened, it would only make Viscera and Charlie more angry and they'd probably go after John.

And that was the last thing she wanted.

Sighing, she pushed herself off the wall and headed down the hall back to the room she was sharing with Maria. She slid her card in the slot and opened the door, crossing her fingers in hopes that Maria would be fast asleep.

"It's about time girl! Where did you go get food from? Texas?" Maria asked.

"Sorry, there was a line," she said quickly. Lilian felt horrible for lying to her younger friend, especially since the two had become close since Lilian's best friend Trish Stratus had left the company.

But no one could know. Both she and John were scared that their respective enemies would go after the other if anyone knew about their relationship.

It sucked.

"You okay, Lil?" the younger diva asked, breaking the silence with her concerned question.

"Yeah," Lilian said softly. "I'm just… tired. I really want to just get Raw over with tomorrow and get home so I can sleep and not think.

"Well, at least we get to see Trish on Saturday!" Maria said excitedly.

Lilian had to bite her tongue to keep from groaning out loud. "The wedding."

"Yeah! Oh, it's going to be so beautiful," Maria gushed.

At least Lilian would be around the one person who knew and understood about the entire John situation. "Yeah, it'll be great."

Maria shifted in her bed, reaching for the remote. "Do you care if I watch something? I can't really sleep."

"Sure, go for it," Lilian answered absentmindedly. She quickly changed into her pajamas and slid in between the sheets, her mind on John.

Did he really love her? He said he does. But she truly felt that the real reason he didn't want to tell anybody was because he just wanted sex. Things would be a lot easier if she just stopped sneaking around to go see him.

Her thoughts were broken when Maria laughed loudly at something Conan O'Brien said. Frowning, she shook her head when she realized it was a rerun on some comedy channel. And of course the rerun was the show where John made an appearance.

Lilian hated this. She truly, absolutely, no doubt in her mind hated this. She hated the fact that she had to sneak around to see someone she loved. Especially if all he wanted was sex.

Yeah, she loved John.

But she couldn't live like this. She couldn't live her life as a lie. She hated lying to her friends and family…

It needed to stop. And soon.

Tomorrow, she decided, closing her eyes. Tomorrow she would end it.

For his safety and her sanity.

* * *

The very next night, Lilian sat on a box of equipment, her eyes scanning over the notes for the nights show. John had a dark match against Edge after the show ended. 

She closed her binder and clasped her hands together. Her mind told her to go find John and tell him that their sneaking around and sleeping with each other had to end. But her heart didn't want to.

Taking a deep breath, she hopped off the box and grabbed her binder. She walked down the hall in search of John.

"Lilian!" somebody called from behind her.

She turned and smiled to see referee Mike Chioda coming towards her. "Hey Mike."

"Hey, I just came from gorilla, why aren't you there?" She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Lil, you're on in less than 5 minutes. You better get out there."

"What!" Lilian asked, shooting up off the equipment. "Damn it! I lost track of time!" she exclaimed, patting Mike on his arm as she walked by. "Thanks!"

Mike watched her leave, shaking his head. Something wasn't right with Lilian. However, he couldn't think of that now…

Lilian walked quickly, barely making it to the gorilla in time. "Way to be on time," a stagehand said sarcastically, gesturing to the audio crew to play Lilian's music so she could make her entrance to the live crowd.

Lilian stepped out from the curtain, amazed at the reaction from the Oklahoma City crowd. She was surprised at the reaction she got every week. As she made her rounds, Lilian even saw a sign being held by a young girl. She laughed as she read the sign declaring that she had two words… Just Friends... obviously a reference to her tumultuous relationship with Charlie Haas and Viscera. Smiling at the young girl, she set her binder down on her chair before grabbing a microphone and climbing into the ring.

She sang the anthem and prepared the crowd for the fireworks, then covered her ears herself.

The RAW theme song blasted through the arena speakers followed by the explosive pyros. And then nothing. The arena was pitch black and Lilian couldn't even see the ropes in front of her.

She felt two strong arms grab her around her waist and lift her up. She screamed, clearly not expecting to be grabbed. Plus, it was dark, and she had no idea who was grabbing her.

Lilian felt the person stop at the ropes and then she was transferred to another set of large arms to where she assumed was outside of the ring. And then the two of her captures ran with her to the nearest exit outside of the Ford Center.

Outside, where it was still light out, she identified them as Viscera and Charlie Haas. Lilian immediately began screaming for help again, but not for long as Viscera clamped one of his hands over her mouth, silencing her pleas.

"Shut your mouth, girl," Viscera growled, hustling her along the sidewalk and between two large SUV's, blocking off an escape route. "Just come with us calmly and you won't get hurt."

"Okay," Lilian said softly. Viscera moved slightly and without a second thought, Lilian took off running, her only thoughts being that she needed to get away. "Hel-" she managed to yell before Charlie grabbed her shirt, pulling the little blonde back towards him and covering her mouth again.

"Damn it, I told you we should have knocked her out!" Charlie exclaimed to Viscera, lifting the protesting blonde over his shoulder, wrapping his arms around her legs to keep her from kicking him.

"Then that would have put a damper on our plans," Viscera said, moving behind Charlie to grab Lilian's arms so she would stop beating on Charlie's back. He covered her mouth with his hand again, holding the little blonde still.

Meanwhile, back at the arena, the crowd was remaining calm. However, Marc Yeaton, the timekeeper, realized something wasn't right. "We have a problem!" Marc shouted into his headset. Then he realized it wasn't working. He looked over to JR who had the same look on his face.

Outside, Viscera and Charlie finally had Lilian sedated enough. "Listen," Viscera started, "we're going to be walking through that hotel. If you so much as look at someone the wrong way, you can bet your sweet little ass that the entire world knows about your secret love affair with that punk, John Cena."

Lilian stared at him. "How do you...?"

Charlie smirked. "Don't worry baby, we have our ways. But don't worry about that now. Are you going to be a good girl when we go up to the room, or do you want to ruin John's entire career?"

She bowed her head, signaling she wouldn't do anything to draw attention.

Back at the arena, some emergency generators began to kick on, giving the arena some light. However, there was still mostly darkness spreading throughout the arena. JR looked into the ring, doing a double take when he noticed that Lilian wasn't there.

"Where the hell is Lilian?" he asked King, covering the mouthpiece with his hand so he wouldn't alarm the people watching at home… that is if they were even on the air live.

King shrugged, covering his mouthpiece as well. "I don't know… did she trip getting out of the ring or something?"

"I don't know," JR said, jumping slightly when he heard Vince's voice in his ear.

"Just keep talking. Stall until we get some more lights," Vince ordered, sounding very anxious and upset at what happened.

"Vince! Lilian's missing," Marc said into his headset once he heard Vince's voice.

"Lilian's missing?" Vince repeated.

John had just walked up to gorilla after receiving the message that Vince wanted him to go on for an impromptu promo. "WHAT!" he asked loudly.

The three reached the hotel room and Lilian immediately looked at how the window was locked up.

"Don't even try it," Viscera said, watching her gaze. "We're on the 3rd floor. I know you're a bitch, but you aren't a crazy one."

Lilian glared at him and sat on the bed. "What are you two going to do to me?"

Charlie smirked, locking the door and picking up a rope that was on a night table. "Well, we'll allow you to use your imagination for that."

The little blonde's eyes widened at the implied threat, and she shot up from the bed, ducking under Viscera's outstretched arms and making a beeline for the door. She yanked on the handle, only to gasp in pain when she felt Charlie's hand grab her hair.

"Hold her down!" Charlie grunted to Viscera, grabbing a rope after he shoved the ring announcer into a chair. Lilian kicked out, feeling somewhat satisfied when the heel of her boot connected with Viscera's shin, the big man giving a howl of rage.

"You bitch!" he yelled, smacking Lilian across the jaw. She sat there, stunned, not snapping out of her stupor until she realized Charlie had her hands tied behind her back to the desk chair.

"You won't get it away with this," she grounded out.

Charlie scoffed. "You go ahead and try to get us caught."

Viscera stumbled over and jerked her head back by her hair. "You're going to pay big time for that one!"

Lilian kept quiet, even though the pain from the ropes and her hair being pulled was slowly amounting to the unbearable level. A few silent tears seeped out of her eyes.

Viscera nodded his head. "Go get it."

Charlie looked at him. "Man, are you sure? I think she'll be fine."

"GET IT!" the big man barked.

Charlie walked into the bathroom, filling a glass up with water and dropping a tiny white tablet into it, watching until the pill dissolved completely. "Drink this," he said to Lilian, thrusting the glass into her face by her lips.

Lilian stared up at him with wide, disbelieving green eyes. "You're fucking nuts if you think I'm gonna let you drug me!" Lilian said indignantly. "Help! Help me!" she screamed, only to have Viscera yank her head back.

Charlie poured the water down her throat, the little blonde trying desperately not to swallow. However, as hard as she tried, some of the liquid made its way down her throat. Charlie lifted the empty glass, Viscera letting go of her head.

It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but Lilian did a perfect Triple H impression by spitting the water remaining in her mouth all over Viscera and Charlie. "Help!" she yelled again, only to have her words cut off when Viscera clamped his hand over her mouth again. "Get a gag," he ground out to Charlie.

"Man, do we really-"

"Get a FUCKING GAG!" Viscera yelled.

By the time Charlie was back out of the bathroom with a washcloth, the medicine had already taken effect and Lilian was drifting out of consciousness.

"Shit man, how strong was that?" Charlie asked.

Viscera shrugged. "Strong enough to do the damn job. Let's get out of here. We're up soon."

Back at the arena, John was rushing through the halls. When he was out in the ring, he thought the segment would never end, but it did.

He was looking for somebody, anybody, who'd have the slightest clue as to where Lilian went, and who took her for that matter.

"Hunter, Shawn," he called, running to catch up with the two members of Degeneration X. "Look, have you two seen Lilian?"

"No… why?" Shawn asked, a frown coming over his face.

"She's missing. She disappeared from the ring when the lights went out," John told them desperately.

"How can she just disappear?" Hunter questioned, a disturbed look coming over his face.

"I don't know… look, thanks for your time, but I need to find her," John said desperately, turning and walking away from the two men.

"Well, lookie here… it seems like John Cena's worried about the blonde slut who ran away." John bristled when he heard Edge's voice, the blonde man smirking as he wrapped an arm around Lita's shoulders. "What's the matter, Cena? Did you lose your fuck buddy or something?"

His jaw clenched. He opened his mouth to say something, but two voices caught his attention.

"I can't believe Vis got away with it."

"I know, ain't that wild though? And nobody even knows who it is!"

John spun around, finding himself face to face with Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch. "Excuse me? What was that?"

"None of your damn business, that's what," Cade bit off.

John grabbed them both and shoved them up against a wall. "Where is she?"

Before Cade or Murdoch could reply, John felt himself being yanked off of them. "You little asshole," Edge said angrily, throwing Cena to the floor and stomping him. Cade and Murdoch began stomping on the WWE champion as well, only to be pulled off when Shawn and Hunter joined in the melee.

John got to his feet, taking Edge down with a spear. Fury blinding him, he lifted Edge up and gave his nemesis an FU through a wooden table that was set up backstage. Shawn and Hunter pinned Cade and Murdoch down to the ground, the two Southern men choking slightly.

John reached down, pulling Cade from under Shawn's boot and throwing him against the wall. "I'm gonna ask you once, and once only. Where the fuck is Lilian?" he ground out, his knuckles turning white from the grip he had on Cade's jacket.

"They… they took her back to the hotel."

"What room?" When Cade didn't answer, he yelled, "WHAT ROOM!"

"327!" Murdoch shouted from the floor.

John glared at Lance, and he nodded. "It's 327 man, just let us go!"

The WWE champion ran off for the exit. He ran over to the back hotel entrance, glad he had already booked his room for the night there. He pulled his card out and slid it into the slot, jerking the door open. He quickly found the elevator and pushed the button repeatedly until the doors parted.

When John finally reached the third floor, he rushed to room 327. He heard Viscera and Charlie inside, talking about something. Their voices drew closer and he ran to get behind the nearest corner. The two wrestlers finally emerged. John waited until they were gone and sprinted for the barely opened door. He made it just in time and got his foot wedged in before it could close completely.

"Lilian?" he called hesitantly, almost frightened at what he would find. "Oh, God," he murmured, rushing into the room.

Lilian sat in a chair, her arms tied behind her back, her head lolling against her chest, a washcloth taped over her mouth. He kneeled in front of the little blonde, pulling the tape gently off her mouth. The WWE champion's blood boiled when he saw a bruise forming on her jaw.

"Lily?" he asked, softly, his heart racing as he shakily placed his fingers on her throat, relieved when he felt her pulse was normal. "Okay, baby, I'm gonna get you out of here," John told her, reaching behind her and untying the ropes.

"John?" she murmured drowsily, her body falling against his chest as the binding on her wrists were released. "Is… you?"

"Yeah, baby, I'm here. It's gonna be alright," John replied softly, lifting the little blonde easily into his arms. "They'll never hurt you again. I promise."

She mewed softly when he lay her down on his bed in the hotel room he booked for the night. Her mouth opened as though she was going to talk, but it closed slowly.

John sat carefully beside her, letting his hand smooth back stray hairs. He went to the bathroom, getting a cool, wet cloth to place over her forehead.

"I have to go, Lil," he said softly.

Her head twisted slightly towards the sound of his voice. "Mmm?"

"I'll be back as soon as I can okay? Just rest. I won't let those bastards lay a hand on you ever again." He bent down, kissing her on the cheek.

"John…" Lilian moaned, her hand reaching out to loosely grasp his shirt. "Don't go."

He closed his eyes, feeling the most guilt he had ever felt in his life. "I'll be back, Lily. I promise. I got some business to take care of," John whispered, keeping a hand on her cheek.

"Mm... kay," Lilian finally murmured, her hand dropping down to the pillow.

John watched her for a few moments, then tore out of the room, his mind on one thing.

Beating the shit out of Charlie Haas and Viscera.

* * *

End Part 1 of 2 


	2. Chapter 2

John made it back to the arena within minutes, making a beeline to the gorilla. "Where the hell are Haas and Viscera?" he ground out to an agent.

"They are down at the ring. The match is almost over… Cena, where are you going?" the agent called nervously, watching as John angrily pushed the curtain aside and stalked down to the ring, much to the delight of the fans.

Vis and Charlie looked up and exchanged a look that said, "Oh shit!"

John kept his icy blue eyes on them until he reached the ring. Sliding in, he charged for Charlie, the closest. He speared him to the mat and started pounding on him. Viscera came from behind and started to pull John off, but HBK caught him with the Sweet Chin Music.

John began shouting things he wasn't even aware off. Below him, Charlie was covering up. His nose began to bleed and his lip was split open.

"Take it easy," Triple H said from behind.

John jumped off Charlie, spinning to face Hunter. Then his eyes locked on Viscera. Storming past Hunter, he pounced on the man in the world's largest pajamas, beating him relentlessly until he too was bleeding.

"Hey! John, stop! Have you completely lost your mind?" John heard Mike Chioda yell, He turned, all of his rage going out on the referee as he slugged him in the jaw, sending the senior referee reeling, taking out Jack Doan and Chad Patton as well.

Jumping out of the ring, he tore the cover off the announce table. Sliding back in, he grabbed Charlie by the hair and placed him on the table. When the Texas native sat up, John grabbed a chair and smashed him in the face with it, knocking the young wrestler out. Reaching into the ring, he grabbed Viscera, rolling the big man out of the ring.

"No, John, stop!" he heard, but he had no clue who it was. Using superhuman strength, John hoisted Viscera up on his shoulders, delivering an FU through Charlie and the table.

Back at the hotel, Lilian drowsily stirred. Remembering what happened, she sat up, shocked to see her hands untied. "Oh, God," she cried out, stumbling up off the bed and too the door. It took a few moments, but she managed to open the door.

She stumbled into the hall, startling one of the patrons. She didn't notice the surprised look, however; Lilian's mind was only on one thing: getting back to the arena.

The back door opened slowly, causing several of the crew members to abandon their conversations. Lilian practically dragged herself into the arena. Her face was flushed and her hair was tousled. The men rushed to her side, helping her to stand.

"Lilian, what's going on?" one asked.

"John," she drawled. "Wh-where...John?"

The stagehands exchanged glances and decided to help her down to see Vince.

Back in the arena, the fans were going insane. They didn't realize; however, that John's rage was 100 real. The fire in his eyes wasn't for a storyline or an angle, it was for revenge.

The referees finally got him pulled away to the ramp.

"Lilian! What's wrong?" Vince asked, startled at the sight of his employee struggling to stay on her feet. He glanced between the curtain and the blonde, not sure whether to meet John and ream him out or to tend to the distressed ring announcer.

Lilian fell against Vince's chest, the chairman's arms automatically going around her to steady her. "They… they took me. They were gonna… I don't know. John… I need John! He's gonna get hurt," Lilian babbled, bursting into tears as her hands gripped Vince's suit jacket.

"Okay, okay," Vince soothed, his hands hesitantly stroking her back as he turned to his wide-eyed son. "Shane, go find Dr. Rios. We need to get Lilian sedated."

"No!" Lilian yelled in a panic, pulling back from Vince. "You're one of them! You're in on it too!"

John made his way through the curtain, yanking his arm from Mike's grasp when he heard Lilian's panicked voice. "What the fuck is going on here?" he asked angrily, pulling Lilian from Vince's arms and to his chest. "Baby?" he asked, his tone changing. "How did you get back here?"

Vince looked on, bewildered. "Does somebody want to inform me of what's going on?"

John kept Lilian pulled tightly to his body, his hands moving up and down her back. "Those assholes, Viscera and Charlie, kidnapped her when the lights went out. I found her in their hotel room, drugged, tied and gagged. I took her to my room, but I don't know how she left."

The chairman sighed heavily. "Damn it!" His voice dropped lower, calmer. "Look, take her to Rios, get her checked out. If he says she's fine, take her wherever you think she'll be safe. I'll deal with Haas and Viscera."

John shook his head. "I'm taking her back to the hotel. She doesn't need to be checked out."

"John, she's in hysterics. You don't know what they gave her."

John unconsciously clenched his fists, opening his mouth to retort. However, the wetness against his chest from her tears indicated that John needed to keep calm, that he needed to keep it together for the little blonde's sake.

"Fine," he bit off, ducking his head down so he could talk softly to Lilian. "Baby, is it okay if I take you to the doctor's? I promise we'll be quick and then we can go back to my room, okay?" She nodded against his chest, and John continued, "Can you walk?"

Lilian didn't respond, the shock of the last hour settling in. Without a second thought, John slipped his hands underneath her thighs and hoisted her up, Lilian's legs automatically going to wrap around his waist as she kept her arms wrapped around his neck. He shifted his arms, wrapping them around her tiny frame so he could hold her and easily carry her.

"Let's go, baby," John whispered into her ear, turning and walking to the trainers without another glance to the shocked group by the gorilla.

As John placed Lilian on the exam table inside Dr. Rios' 'office', he fought hard to keep his temper in check. Lilian's death grip brought him back to reality and he quickly sat next to her, wrapping his arms around the small blonde.

"You're going to be okay, I promise," he said.

Dr. Rios finally walked in, followed by the two people John most definitely didn't want to see: Charlie Haas and Viscera. His jaw clenched automatically and Lilian's small frame jolted against his. She started to pull away from his arms, wanting desperately to be out of the room.

Charlie and Viscera stumbled into the office, both holding paper towels to their busted lips. They glared at John, but immediately stopped when he stood up. He began to make his way to the door when Lilian started to cry again.

"Where are you going?" the trainer asked.

"I'm taking her away from these two assholes, and you're not going to stop me!"

Before anybody could make any sort of comment, or even look at him, John had

Lilian lifted back into his arms and he was walking swiftly back to the hotel.

"John… you should let me walk," Lilian said softly as they walked into the hotel. John didn't answer; rather, he kept a gentle grip on the little blonde as he stepped onto the elevator.

Lilian sighed, resting her head against John's shoulder as they rode up to their floor. He carried her to the room, shifting his grip so he could slide his keycard in to open the door.

She swallowed, nausea rising to her throat suddenly. "John, put me down," she managed to say, covering her mouth with her hand. John quickly set her on her feet, following Lilian into the bathroom.

She dropped to her knees, heaving into the toilet. John came up behind her, holding Lilian's hair back from her face as she threw up.

When she was finished, John got her another wet, cool cloth and a glass of water to rinse her mouth.

"Those bastards," he muttered.

"I think I'm okay," she slurred, starting to get to her feet.

"Alright, hang on, baby girl," he said, putting down the cup of water. He wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her into the bedroom.

"You have to go," she pointed out, closing her eyes once she was lying down.

He frowned. "Yeah, but I'll be back in less than half an hour, okay? Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to get Maria to stay with you?"

Lilian shook her head. "No, I just want to sleep."

"Okay, Lil," he said softly, kissing her forehead. He covered her small frame with the blanket, tucking her in carefully. "I love you so much, Lilian."

"Love you too," she muttered, drifting off to sleep.

John watched her sleep for a few minutes, her breathing evening out. With a sigh, he walked away, opening the door to meet a closed fist in his face.

Maria dropped her hand, bringing it to rest next to her hip. "John. I heard what happened to Lilian. Is she okay?"

"I don't know, Maria," John replied with a sigh. "Look… I have to go back to the arena. Can you stay with her for a little while? She just got sick and I feel horrible leaving her here alone."

The brunette diva nodded. "You know I'd be happy to. Be safe okay? I heard Vis and Charlie aren't too happy about your attack."

John grumbled something but walked away without saying another word. Maria shook her head sympathetically and went inside to be with her friend.

After what felt like a century and more, John rushed to the back to get his things. He made sure nothing else was needed of him and left.

He got to his room and opened the door, relieved to see Lilian still sleeping and Maria reading a magazine.

"Thank you so much," he said softly, not wanting to wake the ring announcer.

"No problem," Maria whispered back. "But you owe me some details on what's going on with you two." She grinned slightly and left.

John watched the door shut, crossing his hands over his chest as he watched Lilian sleep. He wasn't sure how long he stood there before he finally reached down, running a hand over Lilian's forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Lil," he told her, kneeling down on the floor so he was next to her. "I am so sorry," he repeated, covering her hand with his.

Lilian's eyes shot open, fear evident in them. "No! Help!" she screamed, jerking away from John. She kicked the covers back, scrambling away from him until her back was pressed up against the wall. "Please, don't hurt me!" she pleaded, her eyes wide and unfocused as she stared tearfully at John.

"Whoa! Lil, it's okay," John said, holding his hands up in defense as he moved closer to Lilian, hesitating when the little blonde pressed further against the wall. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Lilian screamed again, launching herself off the bed and to the door. Cursing, John did the first thing he could think of to stop Lilian. In a flash, he had her lifted and back to the bed where he gently placed her down. "Hey, you're okay. It's me, John, I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down. Shh, you're fine."

Lilian sniffled, slowly becoming aware again. "What?"

"It's all over now," he soothed, running his fingers through her hair.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

She shook her head and looked around the room. "Am I...wait, I have to go. Maria can't know. I told her I went to get a snack."

John made a silent vow to kill Haas and Viscera. "Lilian, you were taken by Viscera and Charlie Haas tonight," he explained slowly.

Lilian frowned, a wave of exhaustion coming over her face as she looked blankly at John. "Wha… what do you mean?"

John closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. "Lil… baby, go back to sleep," he finally said softly.

"But Maria…"

"It's okay, baby. Maria understands," he lied, stroking the side of her face.

"Okay," Lilian said slowly, laying her head back on the pillow. "Will you at least lay with me?"

"Sure," John said, relieved. He climbed next to her, not even bothering to take off his shorts or sneakers as he wrapped his strong arms around her. Lilian responded immediately, burrowing closer into his chest. "I love you, Lil. And I'll never let anything happen to you again."

Shortly thereafter, the pair fell asleep. Lilian slept soundly until around 3 in the morning, when the drugs had completely worn off and she was uncertain of her surroundings. She was certain; however, that John was right next to her.

"John?" She shook his arm lightly.

"Hmm?" he asked groggily.

"John, what's going on?"

"Lil?" He propped himself up, waking up slowly. "What's wrong?"

"No, I'm fine, why...what? How?" Her eyes squinted with confusion.

"You don't remember?"

"Only a little bit," Lilian replied, pushing away from John and sitting up, drawing her knees to her chest. John sat up as well, sitting so he was facing Lilian.

"What do you remember?" he prodded gently. "I'll fill in the blanks for you." Well, most of them, John thought to himself, relieved that it seemed like she would be spared some of the more embarrassing details.

Lilian frowned as she thought back to eight o'clock the night before. "The pyro… the pyro went off. And then the lights went out. I couldn't even see the ropes in front of me. Then… a pair of hands grabbed me and put me over the ring ropes into a set of arms. It wasn't until I was outside that I realized it was Charlie Haas and Viscera."

"They pulled me in between two large trucks. They told me to shut up and go with them. I tried to get away, but Charlie grabbed me and they threatened to tell about our relationship. How… how did they know that, John?" Lilian interrupted her own story with the question.

"I have no idea," he answered honestly. "I swear to you. The only person I can think of that knows about us is Trish."

Lilian nodded. "Well, they brought me back to a hotel room and they tied me up and...oh my God." She turned her face, realization setting in. "What did they do to me?"

"Nothing that I know of. They gave you some sort of drug, but that's it."

"What else happened?"

"I brought you here, but you somehow left and went back to the arena." She stared at him with a bewildered look. "I know, I was shocked too. I took you to the trainers, but...those two jerks came in from the beating I gave them, so you and I left."

"I… I don't remember that, John. I mean, I remember Viscera backhanding me and them forcing a glass of water with a pill in it down my throat, but after that… nothing." Looking at him with hard eyes, she pleaded, "What happened? Please, tell me and don't leave anything out."

John sighed, uncomfortable with her steady gaze. "After we left the trainers, we came back here. You got sick and then I laid you in the bed. I had to leave you here, but Maria was with you," John explained.

Lilian nodded slowly, wincing when she realized that she was going to have to explain things to the younger diva. Seeing the hesitation in John's face, she prompted, "Then what?"

"I came back from my segment and dark match," John said slowly. "Maria left… and you freaked out on me." Seeing the embarrassed look on her face, he quickly added, "It's okay, though. You were really out of it thanks to those two."

The ring announcer nodded. "God, I feel like hell."

John smiled. "Do you want some Tylenol?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Of course not!" He jumped off the bed, running to his bag to get her two of the pain relievers and a glass of water. Walking back, he handed them to her. "Here you go."

She weakly attempted to smile. "Thank you. Not just for this, for everything you've done for me tonight." Suddenly, the back of her mind reminded her that this was the man she was supposed to stop contact with earlier that same day.

John watched as she swallowed both pills and then his eyes wandered to a clock. Her eyes followed and she gasped slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You have to be at SmackDown! tomorrow! You should go to bed. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's okay, Lil," John said softly. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I love you so much as this little… incident today only made me remember that even more."

"I love you, too, John," she managed to say before tears began running down her cheeks.

"Lil? Baby, what's wrong?" John asked, alarmed. She was fine a second ago, he thought, moving so he was next to her, wrapping his arms around her shaking frame.

"It's just… I don't deserve you! I was gonna find you before the show and break things off with you," she sobbed, clenching his shirt as she buried her face into his chest. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she cried, shaking with the mantra. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, baby, it's okay," John soothed, numb at her words.

"You must hate me," Lilian sniffled, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Hate you? Why on earth would I hate you?"

Raising her hand, she wiped at her cheeks. "Because I was going to stop coming to see you."

He shook his head, confused. "Why would you do that?"

She bit her lip. "I thought...I thought you only wanted me around to have sex with me."

He looked at her hard, studying her face. "No, no, that's not it at all! I thought, well, I know this is going to sound stupid, but I thought you only wanted to be with me just to have sex. I really liked you then, now I love you, and I would've done anything just to be close to you and to touch you."

Lilian ran a hand through her hair. "Are you serious?'

He flashed her with a grin. "Yeah."

Lilian laughed slightly, shaking her head. "Maybe the first thing we should work on in our relationship is being honest with each other," Lilian told him with a small smile.

"Yeah," John agreed. "And other people," he added, referring to Maria.

"John… thank you. Again. I really appreciate everything you did for me tonight. It could have been… bad. Very bad," Lilian said to him as she laid down.

John followed her movements, laying down and wrapping his arms around the tiny blonde. "Hey," he whispered, looking into her eyes despite the darkness in the room.

"For you, I'd do it again."

* * *

End Part 2 of 2

Spanks for reading! Now review, please.


End file.
